The Three boats of Destiny
by Chubster9021
Summary: If I tell you what the story is about, it'll ruin the surprise you get after reading every chapters cause you might try to predict the story and then it just gets plain boring.So read and find out ;-). Rated T for mild swearing every once in a while.Genre:romance, humor, friendship, suspense, sci-fi, fantasy.Pairings: I won't ruin the surprise but I'm thinking of something new.


**Universal Disclaimer:This will be the only disclaimer for the story unless i really need to add another one.[Cause I'm just that lazy :D]**

**Author's note:Well I know I really shouldn't be writing a new story with so many on hold but a got this amazing idea and just wanted to type it out and get started before I forgot it and those people who read my other story/stories and are waiting for updates please forgive me but I'm having serious writer's block and can't think of anything for them,school is killing me as well so no inspiration and the only things keeping me alive are the upcoming releases of Pokemon X and Y and the The next Heroes of Olympus book: The House of Hades and so the story begins of (I hope) never before used ideas.**

Once upon a time[nah too boring].Once upon a chance[much better don't you think].(Okay now we will begin)

Once upon a chance, a long not so long time ago there was a group of 10 people out of whom 4 knew each other,another 3 knew each other and the remaining 3 knew each other but none of these 3 groups knew any of the other groups(confusing right,I know so let's make it easy: e.g. if there are 10 different animals then the first group is a dog,a cat,an eagle and a lion;the second group is a bat,a cow and a buffalo and the third group is a rat,a horse and a spider and none of them knew anyone from the other groups. You understand now? good. Let's continue).

One day the following events took place that would change their lives forever...

Group one: (no one's point of view)

A salmon haired boy ran through the crowds of the festival, dashing anyone who stood in his path. He pushed through and angried a lot of people before he finally found who he was looking for and said to a beautiful red haired girl,a darkish navy blue haired guy and a pale blue haired girl"Hey *pant* guys look *pant* what I got" he said still tired from all the running. "What did you get flame brain,a new brain for that empty head of yours",said the darkish navy blue haired boy. Having finally caught his breadth the salmon haired boy retorted by saying,"Shut up stripper , you trying to pick a fight." The other boy again retorted by saying,"What did you just say" and again the salmon haired boy retorted back saying,"You heard what I said stripper". The two boy then immediately froze when they sensed a demonic aura eminating from somewhere behind them. Before they had time to turn around or do anything else they heard a voice so dangerous it made them want to jump off of a cliff or cut their ears out say," Are you two fighting by any chance" and at that moment the boys threw their hands over each others shoulders and started dancing like BFFs singing ,"we are the best of friends" so fast that is you weren't paying attention you'd have thought they have been dancing the whole time."Good" came the reply from the red haired girl after seeing this .She then remembered and asked the salmon haired boy what he wanted to tell them before the rude interruption by someone she said glaring daggers at the darkish navy blue haired salmon haired boy replied by saying,"Oh yeah I almost forgot" and then a huge silly grin stretched onto his face and he exclaimed,"We're going to Hawai!". "WHAT?" Screamed his friends. What came next was just mindless blabber like'when,where ,how,Natsu what? but how, when'. The salmon haired boy told them to stop their blabbering and listen for a sec and that he would explain. And so he began his explanation.

Natsu's P.O.V :

After a while I gave up hope that they would get out of shock so I told them to let me explain.I began telling them the story,which I would've finished by now if the stupid stripper did not interrupt me before. So I started my story,"Yeah so it went something like this, today when I came to the festival to meet you guys I saw this gaming booth and the prize was like 10 or something like that tickets to Hawaii" and stopped for a while because I saw that Erza wanted to any something and let me tell you an important lesson in life Never. Ever. Ever. Keep. Erza. . That is If you want to live ofcourse and she asked*cough* ordered *cough* me'Natsu,get to the point' and I replied saying" I'm getting there ma'am" saluting her. I put my hand down and continued " So like I was saying, the prize was tickets to Hawaii and the game seemed easy enough so I thought 'Why not' and went to try to win the tickets. So I was completely wrong ,the game was extremely difficult."I stopped again to catch my breadth and thought 'Had Gray and Levy not been so shocked they would be mouthing me off,at least Gray would, Levy, not so much' and again continued,"So to win the game you had to pay 1$ per chance and you had to spin a small hexagon shaped box, if you roll out a red ball,you get a participation prize and is you roll out a gold ball you get one ticket(A.N:If anybody knows what the game is called then please tell me cause I'm too lazy to Google it :D) and after 19$,16 unsuccessful tries and 3 successful tries I just needed 1 more gold ball for enough tickets for all 4 of us. I gave the guy at the booth another dollar and tried. I spinned it with all my force and after what seemed like hours it stopped and out came a golden ball. I had a little celebration ,took the tickets from the guy and came rushing here searching for you guys and from there you already know the story". I finished.

No one's P.O.V :

Erza was the first to speak up and asked the question which everybody was wondering saying,"Natsu, if you don't mind me asking why would you, want to take us, to Hawaii ?" to which Natsu replied saying,"Because you guys are my best friends,Hawaii is a great summer vacation spot and anyway we don't have anything planned for the vacation and Hawaii is every bodies dream vacation spot." With that stupid cheeky grin on his face. Gray finally came out of his trance and said,"You're right Flame Brain. Hawaii is a great place to go for the summer vacation and coming from me that's something. And we might not agree with each other most of the time but right now we definitely have to agree". Natsu then said,"I thought you would say that Stripper" and bro fisted Gray. Erza then spoke up and said,"I agree with Natsu as well" and only one person was left for approval and that was all turned to Levy and said in sync to her 'Well?'. Levy questioned them pointing at her self 'well what.'

'Are you coming or not?'.

'Who me'.

'No the ferris wheel behind you who else would we ask Levy?'

'Sure, umm why not'

'YES' the three of them screamed and they began setting off to ride the rides at the festiva but before they set off they all screamed' WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII'.

**So what do you think good,bad,should I stop it or continue fav,follow and review the story and if you got confused at any point of the story or something doesn't seem right then tell me in your reviews or PM me.**

**On a better note my school just got worse T-T.**


End file.
